Toute vérité estelle bonne à dire?
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Quand SGA1 découvre une mystérieuse pierre ancienne... Aventure, romance... tout un programme Shweir, Teylon... et tant d'autres
1. Chapter 1

Alors voici une de mes premières fics…. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si le style a changé… c'est normal 0o

J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous fera passer un bon moment

**Toute vérité est-ce bonne à dire ?**

John, Teyla, Ronon, McKay et Elizabeth sont sur une planète étrangère, dans un temple. Ronon et John surveillent les alentours, Teyla et Liz déchiffrent les inscriptions gravées sur les stèles et Rodney entre toutes les informations que les deux jeunes femmes découvrent dans son ordinateur portable.  
E (à Teyla) : Ce temple est incroyable! Cela fait trois jour que nous sommes sur ces traductions et nous en découvrons chaque jour davantage.  
T : Ce peuple a toujours été fasciné par ce temple. A chaque fois que mes amis et moi venions leur rendre visite il nous suppliait de venir dans ce temple pour déchiffrer ses inscrtptions. Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas les connaissances nécessaires à l'époque.  
M : Mais grâce à mes cours soutenus de langue ancienne, plus aucun habitant d'Atlantis n'est ignorant sur le sujet.  
Ronon et John se jetèrent des regards entendus : jamais ils n'avaient suivi ses cours et jamais ils ne les suivraient. Liz se retourna et vit John et Ronon sur le qui vive.  
E : John, Ronon, détendez-vous. Nous ne risquons rien.  
R : Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Les wraith...  
T : Ne sont pas venus ici depuis des années.  
J : Oui mais maintenant qu'ils sont réveillés, ils auront à coeur de venir rendre une petite visite à leurs veux amis.  
E : C'est bien pour ça que nous avons signé un traité de pai avec eux : nous leur fournissons du matériel pour se défendre et en échange ils nous laissent visiter leur temple pour qu'on en apprenne plus sur les Anciens.  
J : Au fait, ça avance?  
E : Oui. Nous savons à présent que ce temple servait de centre d'essai pour des expériences ayant pour but de déjouer les plans d'attaque des Wraith.  
R (intéressé) : Comment?  
M (un peu exaspéré de les entendre papoter à tout bout de champ) : Ca nous le saurons lorsque vous vous tairez et que vous les laisserez continuer leur traduction.  
Les quatre autres membres se regardèrent. Mieux valait ne pas embêter davantage McKay, sinon il allait devenir encore plus casse-pieds que d'habitude. Les minutes passèrent.  
E : Teyla, regardez ça.  
Liz pointait du doigt une phrase.  
T : Il est écrit : "Par cette onde les plans de nos ennemis seront dévoilés et leurs desseins stoppés. Leur race sera anéantie et la nôtre renaîtra à la vie..."  
E : Le message s'arrête là.  
T: Regardez, on dirait qu'il manque un morceau du texte.  
McKay s'était approché de la pierre.  
M: Vous avez raison. Le texte reprend un peu plus bas : " et nous vaincrons grâce à ceci." Regardez, il y comme une sorte d'encastrement dans la pierre.  
Et McKay appuya sur le renfoncement. A cet instant, une onde de choc sortit de nulle part vint percuter de plein fouet les membres de l'expédition.

A l'infirmerie, Ronon, Teyla, Liz, John et Rodney étaient allongés. John ouvrit les yeux. Ses premiers mots furent :  
J : Rodney, je vais vous tuer.  
Ronon : Il faudra attendre votre tour, je l'ai menacé avant vous!  
John tourna la tête et vit Ronon à ses côtés.  
J : Ca va vous?  
R : Oui. Un peu mal au crâne, mais rien de casser d'après Carson.  
C : Ah, vous êtes réveillé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
J : J'aimerais bien le savoir. Rodney a poussé une pierre et on se retrouve à l'infirmerie. Il faut toujours qu'il touche à tout.  
C : J'espérais que vous pourriez m'en apprendre un peu plus que Ronon.  
J : Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'on a?  
C : A priori rien d'anormal. Et pourtant vous vous êtes évanouis. Je n'aime pas ça.  
A cet instant, Teyla, Rodney et Liz émergèrent.  
J : Rodney, vous avez trois secondes pour m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé!  
M : Je ne sais plus ce qui c'est passé, j'ai le cerveau dans le coton.  
R : On peut retourner à nos quartiers?  
C : Je n'y vois aucune objection pour l'instant. Mais si l'un d'entre vous ressent un effet quelconque inhabituel, il revient ici au galop!  
T, R, M, J, E : Oui docteur.  
Les cinq membres retournèrent à leurs quartiers et se couchèrent. Ils étaient restés inconscients pendant plus de 8 heures et il était à présent 23heures.  
Le lendemain matin, le Docteur Weir se réveilla à 06h30 et, après avoir pris une douche, elle se dirigea vers le mess et se servit une tasse de café. Elle croisa Zélenka.  
Z : Bonjour Docteur Weir.  
E : Bonjour Docteur Zélenka. Vous êtes bien matinal.  
Z : Je voulais absolument vous voir avant que vous ne vous remettiez à votre travail.  
E : Je vous écoute, qu'y a-t-il?  
Z : e viens de trouver un moyen de réduire l'énergie de la cité et donc d'économiser celle de L'E2PZ.  
E: C'est une très bonne nouvelle! Qu'en dit Rodney?  
Z : Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé la nouvelle. J'ai découvert ce procédé hier quand vous étiez sur la planète et il n'est pas encore réveillé.  
E : Vous auriez dû en discuter d'abord avec lui, vous savez que je ne suis pas la plus apte à discuter avec vous quand il s'agit d'aborder les aspects scientifiques de la cité.  
Z:Je sais.  
E (un peu étonnée) : Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venus me voir en premier?  
Z (se sentit bizarre et fut parcouru d'un frisson) : Parce que vous êtes la lumière de ma journée et que je peux pas commencer une bonne journée sans vous parler.  
Liz se figea pendant un court instant. Zélenka ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire au leader de la cité! Avant que Liz ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Radek était parti en courant, sans un mot, rouge de honte. Il fonça dans son labo. Il ferme la porte, dos à la salle.  
Voix : Radek, ça va?  
Le scientifique se retourne en sursautant. Rodney est installé sur un tabouret un beignet la main.  
Z : Non, ça ne va pas!  
M (la bouche pleine) : Quoi, vous avez fait exploser la cité?  
Z : Non, mais j'ai dit au Docteur Weir que... (tentant de résister).  
M : Que quoi. Mais allez-y enfin!  
Z : Que... je l'aimais.  
Rodney s'étouffa avec le beignet et se renversa un peu de café sur sa veste.  
M: Quoi?!  
Z : Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était comme si je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.  
Rodney le regardait toujours avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.  
Z : Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça!  
M : Mais comment...?Pourquoi...? Non mais wahou!!  
Zélenka le regarda avec un air perdu et secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Rodney sortit de pièce pour aller se changer dans ses quartiers.

Rodney était hébété dans les couloirs. Il se demandait ce qui avait pris à Radek. Peut-être le mal du pays, ou bien il s'était moqué de lui. Non, il avait l'air trop perturbé. Bon, et bien l'explication était simple : lui avait eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à la femme qu'il aimait. Par contre lui, Rodney McKay, le génie de la cité auquel aucune technologie ne résistait, pourrait jamais avouer au Docteur Katie Brown ses sentiments. En face d'une femme il perdait tous ses moyens, et était comme une gosse pris en faute qui ne pouvait fournir aucune explication. Bref, il restait la bouche ouverte à gober les mouches. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entra en collision avec Ronon non loin de la salle d'entraînement.  
R (qui n'avait rien senti) : Ca va McKay?  
M (qui était allongé de tout son long par terre):Ou...oui, ça va.  
R: Vous êtes sûr? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.  
M: Mais puisque je vous dis que ça va! Vous pourriez regarder où vous allez quand même.  
Ronon aida Rodney à se relever.  
R : C'est valable pour vous aussi.  
McKay bougonna et s'en fut en direction de ses quartiers. Ronon franchit les trois mètres qui le séparaient de la salle d'entraînement. Il y trouva Teyla qui l'attendait.  
T: Bonjour Ronon.  
R: Bonjour Teyla.  
T : Quel était ce bruit sourd que j'ai entendu?  
R : Oh, rien de grave, McKay est tombé par terre.  
Teyla parut surprise mais ne demanda pas plus de détails.  
R: On y va?  
T : On y va.  
Les deux jeunes gens prirent les bâtons et commencèrent à s'entraîner. Si Ronon était imbattable avec une arme ou au corps à corps, il n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec des bâtons. Teyla remporta les deux premières manches, non sans une certaine difficulté.  
T : Je trouve que vous vous débrouillez de mieux en mieux. Et vous savez à quoi cela est dû?  
R (souriant, oui ça arrive) : Oui, mes progrès sont dus à un excellent professeur.  
Ronon vira rouge. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça? Teyla aussi était gênée.  
T : J'aurais dit à votre persévérance. Mais, merci de votre compliment. Je pense que vous serais au point d'ici une ou deux leçons. Quand voulez-vous que nous prenions rendez-vous pour la prochaine?  
R (très vite) : Pourquoi pas tout de suite?  
Teyla le regarda avec de grands yeux. Mais que lui arrivait-il?  
R : Je suis désolé.  
T : N...non, ça ne me gêne pas de continuer.  
R : Vous êtes sûre? Vous avez peut-être d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que de perdre votre temps avec moi.  
T : Jamais de la vie. La cité pourrait être menacée que je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs.  
Teyla avait dit ça d'une traite. Elle se retourna, dos à Ronon. Mais était-elle devenue folle? Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça? Aucun des deux n'osait se regarder.  
R : Euh,je crois que je vais y aller. La leçon pourra attendre.  
T (toujours le dos tourné) : D'accord. A plus tard alors.  
Ronon fila sans demander son reste. Jamais plus il ne pourrait regarder Teyla en face. Il avait failli lui dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son amitié. S'il devait lui avouer, il fallait qu'il soit certain que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Et ce n'est pas demain la veille que Teyla laisserait paraître quoi que ce soit. Le runner traça la route vers ses quartiers. Il passa par la salle d'embarquement.  
Liz était dans son bureau. Elle ne se remettait toujours pas de ce que lui avait dit Radek. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le scientifique lui disait ce genre de chose. Le dernier compliment datait de l'année dernière lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était la lumière de la cité. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit frapper. Elle leva les yeux. Le colonel Caldwell était dans l'embrasure.  
E : Colonel? Vous êtes déjà là? Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.  
C (s'approchant de la table de Weir) : J'ai décidé de pousser les moteurs.  
E : Ah oui, pourquoi cela?  
Caldwell sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre.  
C (luttant) : Parce que... je...voulais... vous revoir... au plus vite.  
Elizabeth n'y croyait pas. C'était la journée! Ou on lui faisait une blague. Oui, ça devait être ça. Une mauvaise blague, mais une blague.  
E: Allez colonel, dite-moi la vérité, c'est une idée du colonel Sheppard? Vous êtes le deuxième aujourd'hui.  
C : Le deuxième à quoi?  
E : Le deuxième à sous entendre que je lui plais.  
Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça? Cela ne le regardait pas du tout.  
C : Mais je n'ai jamais sous entendu une telle chose.  
E : Ah excusez-moi.  
Les deux étaient légèrement rouges de honte.  
E : Vous attendez certainement les rapports dans ce cas?  
C : Non.  
E (levant les yeux) : Alors qu'attendez-vous?  
C : J'attends... d'être... sûr que vous ne sortez avec... personne.  
Cette fois le colonel avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas répondre, mais sans succès.  
E (figée de stupeur) : Pardon? Ai-je mal entendu?  
C : Non. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai dit ça.  
E : Vous êtes sûr? Pourquoi avez-vous dit ça?  
C : Parce que je vous aime.  
Le colonel ne luttait plus. Il était poussé à lui dire la vérité.  
C : Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire ça. C'est comme si j'étais poussé.  
Voix : Je vous dérange?  
C : Oui.  
Elizabeth (se redressant) : John! Vous me sauvez la vie au contraire.  
Les deux hommes regardèrent Liz, John sans comprendre, Caldwell d'un air triste et gêné.  
C : Bon et bien je retourne au Dédale.  
E (lui tendant les rapports) : Vous alliez oublier ça.  
Caldwell prit les dossiers sans regarder la dirigeante.  
J : Que c'est-il passé?  
E : Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.  
Liz resta paralysée. Pourquoi le lui avait-elle dit? Elle était tombée su la tête!  
J : Vous voulez rire?!  
E: Non, et je vous soupçonne d'avoir organisé tout ça.  
J : Tout ça quoi?  
E : Toute cette mascarade.  
J : Expliquez-vous.  
E: D'abord Radek qui se déclare, et maintenant Caldwell.  
John la regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts.  
J : Mais enfin pas du tout! Je suis innocent! Pourquoi aurais-je organisé cela?  
E : Pour savoir si j'étais attirée par un homme sur Atlantis.  
J : Quoi? Mais pourquoi j'aurais voulu le savoir?  
E : Pour savoir si vous aviez le champ libre pour me draguer.  
Liz était pivoine à présent. John prit ça pour de la colère. Mais en fait c'était de la honte. Liz ne pouvait que lui dire la vérité. Mais pourquoi!  
J (complètement déboussolé et ne sachant pas quoi répondre): Vous avez perdu la tête?!  
E : Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression!  
J et E : L'onde de choc!  
J :Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie!  
Les deux leaders descendirent les escaliers. Deux soldats arrivèrent en face d'eux :  
S1 : Colonel, pourrions-nous vous parler une seconde?  
J : Ca peut pas attendre?  
S1 : Non, Mayers doit se dépêcher s'il veut avoir une chance d voir la commandante adjoint du Dédale avant qu'elle ne parte.  
S2 (Le Mayers en question): Non mais t'es malade de dire ça! Ca va pas! Tu veux que je leur raconte comment tu te rinces l'oeil en regardant Teyla pendant ses entraînements.  
L'autre le regarde avec de grands yeux.  
S2 : C'est pas vrai peut-être?  
S1 : Si.  
Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et commencèrent à se rouer de coups. John intervint sous les yeux médusés de Liz et sépara les deux militaires.  
J : Soldats. Arrêtez, c'est un ordre. Rentrez chacun dans vos quartiers! Interdiction formelle d'en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre!  
S1 et S2 : Oui mon colonel.  
John les regarda s'éloigner, chacun dans une direction.  
Liz et John se regardèrent un instant. Le problème commençait à prendre de l'ampleur.  
Ils se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie. Ils arrivèrent à proximité lorsque des cris leur parvinrent.

Des cris leur parvinrent. John et Elizabeth accourèrent. Là, ils virent Carson planqué derrière un lit de l'infirmerie. De l'autre côté se trouvait Laura Cadman.  
C : Je ne voulais pas dire ça...  
L : C'est vrai ce mensonge?  
C : Non.  
L: Ah, vous voyez!! Carson, je vais vous tuer!!  
John voyant que ça allait dégénérer, se précipita vers Laura et l'empoigna.  
L : Non, laissez-moi lui arracher les yeux!!  
Carson se faisait tout petit dans un coin de la pièce. John emmena Laura dehors et revint, seul.  
J (à Liz) : Ca va, elle est calmée. (à Carson) : Comment avez-vous pu lui dire de telles choses Carson?  
C : Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait de lui mettre un bandage. J'ai dit que j'en serais ravi et les choses ont dégénéré.  
J : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire : vous lui avez dit que vous ne rêviez que d'une chose, c'était de la mettre dans votre lit.  
C : Je n'ai pas dit les choses comme ça.  
J : Non, mais c'est ce qui en ressortait.  
E : Carson!!  
C (Au bord des larmes) : Je suis désolé. Je n'étais pas moi même.  
E : Nous le savons. Et nous pensons savoir pourquoi.  
J : C'est à cause de l'onde de choc.  
E : Elle pourrait avoir altéré notre cerveau. Un peu comme u sérum de vérité.  
J : Carson. Nous avons besoin que vous vous penchiez sur la question, et vite.  
Carson sortit tremblant de son coin.  
C : Asseyez-vous, je vais vous examiner.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Carson avait fini ses analyses  
C: Vous aviez raison. Cette onde de choc s'est propagée dans votre cerveau et agit un peu comme un sérum de vérité.  
J: On l'avait deviné. On est forts quand même!  
E : John! Carson, comment arrêter ce phénomène avant qu'il ne dégénère?  
C : Je pense que, comme tout sérum, il faut laisser du temps au temps. Il se dissipera de lui-même.  
J :Ce que je comprends pas, c'est que ce truc n'affecte pas qu les membres de l'expédition. Je crois que vous êtes atteint vous aussi et vus n'êtes pas le seul.  
E (inquiète) : Quoi, vous voulez dire que cette onde est contagieuse?!  
J : Oui, sinon comment expliquez vous le comportement des deux officiers que j'ai dû séparer ou de Carson?  
E : Ou de Caldwell et Zélenka? Mais comment?  
C : Par la parole. Vous m'avez parlé à votre réveil et j'ai senti comme un frisson.  
J : Il faut isoler toutes les personnes qui ont été en contact avec nous avant que le phénomène de devienne totalement incontrôlable.  
A ce moment, John fut interrompu par le grésillement de sa radio. C'était la major Lorne:  
L: Colonel,venez en salle de commande tout de suite.  
Elizabeth, John et Carson s'y précipitèrent. Ils y trouvèrent Ronon, maintenant un officier par la gorge, collé contre le mur.  
R : Faites-lui vos excuses! Tout de suite! Ou je vus jure que je vos tue.  
Le pauvre gars ne pouvait rien dire.  
J :Ronon, lâchez-le!  
R : Mais il a manqué de respect à Teyla!  
J : Il n'est plus lui-même Ronon. Lâchez-le!  
Le runner desserra son étreinte à regret. L'officier (le même que tout à l'heure dans la salle d'embarquement) glissa au sol en se massant la gorge.  
J : Carson, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. Lorne, accompagnez-le.  
Ronon, Liz, Teyla et John étaient à présent seuls. Elizabeth expliqua la situation aux deux aliens.  
T : Leur étrange comportement est donc dû à ce temple.  
R : Ca change rien! Il pensait ce qu'il a dit.  
J : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour vous mettre dans un état pareil?  
R : Je ne le répèterais pas. C'est trop embarrassant pour Teyla.  
T :Merci Ronon.  
John n'insista pas.  
E : Je vais ordonner la quarantaine de tous les membres d'Atlantis qui ont été en contact avec nous aujourd'hui.  
J : Bonne idée. Je vous accompagne.  
Teyla et Ronon étaient à seuls, osant à peine se regarder.  
T : C'est gentil à vous de m'avoir défendu comme vous l'avez fait. Mais j'aurais pu remédier au problème moi-même.  
R (regardant le mur) : Je sais mais mon instinct a pris le dessus.  
Teyla décida de profiter de l'onde qu'elle avait en elle pour en avoir le coeur net. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle tournait autour du pot.  
T:Pourquoi avoir réagi comme cela?  
R : Parce que je vous aime et que je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un ait une parole ou un geste déplacé à votre égard.  
Ronon avait dit ça sans résister. Il en avait envie depuis tellement de temps. Teyla s'approcha de lui.  
R : Teyla, que ressentez-vous pour moi?  
T : Je ressens de la joie, de la peur et de la chaleur quand je suis à vos côtés.  
Teyla posa une main sur l'épaule de Ronon et lui caressa la joue pour qu'il se retourne vers elle. Ronon la regarda intensément.  
T (dans un sourire) : Je vous aime Ronon.  
Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. C'est ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis si longtemps. Il se pencha et embrassa Teyla.  
Pendant ce temps,la mise en quarantaine s'organisait. Carson savait que le sérum n'agissait que lorsqu'une question était posée. La règle fut donc que la base devait fonctionner avec le service minimum. Aucune question ne devait être posée. John, Liz, Teyla, Ronon et Rodney étaient autorisés à circuler dans les couloirs mais le moins possible.  
Liz n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Caldwell et Zélenka. Comment pourrait-elle les regarder en face à nouveau? Et John, qu'avait-elle osé lui dire?! Maintenant il devait la prendre pour une folle en manque! Cette situation l'énervait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur son travail. Elle décida alors d'aller se défouler dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle savait qu'à cette heure elle était déserte.  
Elle maltraitait un punching ball depuis une demi heure lorsque John entra. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Le militaire s'approcha alors d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Liz, sous le coup de la surprise, se retourna et colla un direct à John qui s'effondra sur place.

Liz resta figée de stupeur pendant quelques secondes. Puis, revenant à elle, elle se précipita sur John.  
E : John?! Ca va?  
J : Non, j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un missile dans la mâchoire.  
Liz culpabilisait.  
J : Oh, Elizabeth, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça.  
L (encore plus coupable) : Non, mais vous le pensez. Oh, je suis désolée, j'ai été surprise.  
John se releva en massant sa mâchoire.  
J : C'est ma faute.  
E : Je vous laisse la place. Vous veniez pour vous entraîner je suppose?  
J : Non, je venais dans l'espoir de vous voir.  
John se mordit aussitôt la lèvre.  
J : Elizabeth, ne me posez plus de question s'il vous plaît. Je risque de dire des choses que je voudrais garder pour moi.  
Liz avait rougie. Elle fixait le sol.  
E : Je suis désolée. Vous voulez vous entraîner avec moi? Teyla n'est pas là et je dois me perfectionnée au maniement des bâtons.  
J (reprenant contenance) : Avec plaisir. Je ne savais pas que vous vous entraîniez.  
E : Je m'y suis mise depuis peu.  
John tendit deux bâtons à Liz et prit les deux siens.  
J : Prête?  
E : Pas trop mais allons-y.  
Le combat s'engagea. Evidemment John avait souvent le dessus. Mais Liz se débrouillait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Au bout du troisième round, Liz connaissait tous les trucs de John et préparait sa vengeance de ses deux précédentes défaites. Le militaire mis ses deux bâtons en croix et voulu les abattre sur Liz. Celle-ci plaça un de ses bâtons en défense tandis que l'autre passa derrière les jambes de John et le firent basculer. Le colonel tomba à terre, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Liz, elle, arborait un grand sourire.  
J (un peu hébété) : Bien joué.  
E : Merci. Je trouve aussi.  
J : Mais il ne faut jamais s'endormir sur ses lauriers.  
A cet instant John glissa un de ses pieds derrière la jambe de sa supérieure et lui fit un croche pied. Liz se retrouva à terre.  
J : Et voilà, un partout.  
Liz n'en revenait pas.  
E (faussement indignée) : Comment avez-vous osé?  
J : J'ai osé parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de vous voir allongé à côté de moi.  
John vira cramoisi et se releva d'un bond.  
J (haussant le ton) : Je vous avais dit de ne plus me poser de question!  
E : Pardon je... je ne pensais pas que vous alliez me répondre ça.  
J (suppliant) : Elizabeth, arrêtez de me torturer.  
Liz se releva à son tour.  
E : Il vaut mieux ne plus nous poser de questions, vous avez raison.  
Les deux leaders ne se regardaient plus en face.  
E : Il est tard, je rentre dans mes quartiers. N'oubliez pas le briefing de demain matin.  
J : J'y serais.  
Liz sortit de la salle, sans un regard pour l'homme qui venait de lui déclarer, à mots couverts, qu'il l'aimait.

Carson passait près des quartiers de Laura et rasait les murs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être honteux de ce qu'il lui avait dit. En plus, Laura savait que c'état vrai. Mais il l'aimait, et ça il n'avait pas pu le lui cacher. Soudain Beckett sentit une pulsion en lui, du genre de celles qui vous pousse à écouter votre instinct plutôt que votre raison. Il voulait en avoir le coeur net! Il alla frapper à la porte de Laura. Carson comprit son erreur à l'instant même où Laura ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme lui jetait un regard noir.  
L: Vous avez deux secondes pour vous expliquez  
C: Laura, est-ce que vous m'aimez?  
Laura le regarda avec de grands yeux, mais ne pu s'empêcher de répondre :  
L: Oui, je vous aime.  
C:Pardonnez-moi pour tout à l'heure,mes mots ne reflétaient pas mes pensées.J'aurais voulu vous aborder avec toute la délicatesse que vous méritez. Je vous aime Laura et je voudrais...  
Mais Carson n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Laura agrippa son t-Shirt et le tira violemment dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Elizabeth était dans son bureau. Elle repensait sans cesse à ce qui c'était passé entre elle et John. Il lui avait presque avoué ses sentiments. Mais même sous l'effet d'un sérum il ne s'était pas totalement livré. Elle avait le chic pour tomber sur des hommes qui la rejetaient et avaient peur d'être avec elle. Tout comme son père. Il avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir eu un garçon. Malgré elle, Liz s'énervait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une relation normale avec un homme?! D'abord son père,puis Simon et enfin John!  
C'est cet instant que John choisit pour entrer. Il toqua à la porte.  
E : Colonel? Entrez.  
Aïe aïe aïe, elle l'appelait par son grade. Bon, très bien prendre l'air de celui qui ne sait pas de quoi on parle. Oui, et surtout, n'oublie pas ton sourire enjôleur, tu sais celui qui la fait craquer.  
J : Merci.  
E (replongeant le nez dans ses dossiers) : Que voulez-vous?  
J : Juste vous informer que tous les officiers susceptibles de nous avoir croisé sont consignés dans leurs quartiers.  
E : Oui, ce n'est pas un scoop. Ils l'étaient déjà hier.  
J : Ah non, pas tous. J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur deux scientifiques qui n'étaient pas informés.  
John avait un sourire idiot sur le visage en songeant à la chasse au scientifique qu'il s'était organisée. Il avait adoré ça. Dommage que Rodney ne faisait pas partie du gibier (et, allez pas vous imaginer des trucs hein!!). Liz était toujours plongée dans ses dossiers.  
E : Alors comme ça vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de terroriser le personnel de la base?  
John aurait pu rire à cette remarque si le ton de Liz n'avait pas été aussi agressif.  
J : Vous exagérez un peu quand même.  
E (dan un murmure) : Oui, bien sûr, c'est moi.  
J : Quoi? Qu'avez-vous dit?  
E : J'ai dit : Oui, bien sûr, c'est moi. John! Ne me posez pas de question!  
Liz sortit en trombe du bureau et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Si le ton montait et si des choses risquaient d'être dites, Liz voulait avoir une position de repli. John la suivait de près.  
J : Ne soyez pas agressive Elizabeth. Qu'avez-vous?  
La question lui avait échappé et il le regretta lorsque Liz, arrivée devant ses quartiers, se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir.  
E : J'ai que vous m'exaspérez!  
J : Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dites-le moi.  
E: Oui, vous avez fait quelque chose!  
John fut surpris de l'entendre lui répondre aussi franchement. Mais la colère est le plus puissant des sérums. Et Liz était dans une colère noire.  
J : Très bien, fini de jouer. C'est à cause des scientifiques?  
E (de plus en plus remontée) : Oh non, ça c'est juste la goutte d'eau.  
J : Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait?  
E : Vous me faites souffrir dès que vous en avez l'occasion.  
J : Quoi?!Quand, où? avec qui?  
E : Et bien pour commencer hier, quand vous m'avez dit ces choses... Vous... vous êtes un lâche!  
Liz avait presque les larmes aux yeux.  
J : Un lâche? Non mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre!! Sans moi, vous seriez retournée sur Terre dès la première venue du Dédale! Je me suis battu pour que les autres vous respectent! C'est ça être lâche?  
E : Je me suis faite toute seule sur cette cité, sans l'aide de personne.  
J : Ca c'est ce que vous croyiez. C'est tout ce que vous avez comme argument?  
E : Non, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes un coureur de jupons!  
J: De quoi? Quand?  
E : Avec Chaya pour commencer. Et ensuite quand vous étiez dans le champ de distorsion temporelle et puis avec cette fille dans la cité médiévale. Dès qu'une fille vous frôle, c'est une invitation à lui sauter dessus.  
J : Ah d'accord, c'est ça qui vous défrise en fait :le fait que je m'accorde du bon temps alors que vous non. Et je vais vous dire pourquoi personne ne vous touche : parce que vous êtes frigide!  
E : QUOI?  
J : Parfaitement. Vous êtes une coincée. Vous prenez vos airs supérieurs avec tout le monde et c'est pour ça que personne n'ose vous approcher. Vous voulez toujours être si parfaite ne jamais montrer le moindre défaut que vous faite peur aux autres, aux hommes, et à moi.  
E : Colonel, vous déraillez complètement! Présentez-moi vos excuses et baissez d'un ton.  
J : Ou quoi? Je me ferais mettre à pieds? Et alors? Vous croyiez que vous avez tant de pouvoir que ça?  
E : Qui a insisté pour vous soyez lieutenant-colonel?  
J : Ah ça y est, nous y voilà! Ce sont donc des remerciements que vous voulez! Je vous rend grâce Docteur Weir d'avoir tout fait pour obtenir une promotion que j'aurais eue de toute façon.  
E : A vous croyez? Non mais vous rêvez mon pauvre! Avec le foutu caractère que vous avez vous seriez resté toute votre vie un moins que rien. Vous discutez le moindre des ordres qui émanent de votre hiérarchie, même s'il vient de quelqu'un de plus qualifié que vous!  
J : Attendez! J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de vous! Vous n'êtes le leader de la cité que parce que je l'ai bien voulu!  
E (les larmes coulant sur le visage) : Ne recommencez pas colonel!  
J : Pourquoi vous m'agressez? Quelle est la vraie raison?! Dites-la, mais dites-la!  
E : Je vous aime pauvre crétin!  
Sur ce, Elizabeth tourna les talons et se réfugia dans ses quartiers. John, lui resta planté dans le couloir, pantois, sa colère disparue d'un coup. Qu'avait-il fait!

John restait comme un imbécile derrière la porte, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Soudain la porte se rouvrit et Liz apparut. John n'eut pas le temps d'articuler une quelconque excuse :  
E (hurlant et pleurant) : Et je ne suis pas une frigide!  
Sue ce elle lui colla une gifle magistrale qui fit tourner la tête du colonel. Liz rentra ensuite dans ses quartiers. John porta la main à sa joue. Ses yeux remplis de larmes fixèrent un moment la porte. La colère était revenue. Il partit précipitamment vers ses quartiers. Liz, elle, s'était laissée glisser sur le sol de l'autre côté de la porte et pleurait.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Un peu plus loin, Rodney travaillait dans son labo. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Persuadé que c'était le docteur Zélenka :  
R : Radek, je travaille là! Et vous devriez être dans vos quartiers, alors fichez-moi le camp!  
Voix : Excusez-moi, je m'en vais.  
Rodney se redressa : ça, ce n'était sûrement pas Radek. Il se retourna et vit le docteur Brown tourner les talons et s'en aller. Le scientifique se releva en quatrième vitesse et se cogna méchamment le genou contre un des pieds de la table. C'est en boitant qu'il parvint à rattraper Katy :  
R : Katy! Eh, Docteur Brown, revenez. Je croyais que c'était Radek.  
Katy s'arrêtaient se retourna. Elle aurait voulu être en colère,mais la vue de Rodney se tenant le genoux avec un grimace la fit sourire au contraire.  
K : Rodney, vous avez mal?  
R : Oui.  
K : Venez vous asseoir.  
Katy le prit pas la main et l'emmena dans le labo. Elle le fit asseoir sur un tabouret. Rodney était rouge. Mais pas de douleur. Il était figé.  
K : Où avez-vous mal?  
R: Au genou.  
K:Laissez-moi voir.  
Rodney n'opposa aucune résistance quand Katy remonta sa jambe de pantalon. Il regardait droit devant lui. C'est pas possible, c'est un rêve!Oui, c'est ça, c'est un rêve.  
R(murmurant) : Réveille-toi Rodney.  
K (ne l'ayant pas entendu) : Pardon? Qu'avez-vous dit?  
R : J'ai dit réveille-toi Rodney. Non! Ne me posez plus de question!  
Rodney se releva et rabaissa sa jambe de pantalon. Mais Katy était bien décidée àlui faire avouer ce qui l'embêter, espérant que ce qui le tracassait était ses sentiments. C'était bien pour cela qu'elle avait quitté ses appartements sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre Rodney. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui faire avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Le docteur Brown respira un grand coup et s'approcha de Rodney.  
K : Rodney, que ressentez-vous pour moi?  
McKay se retourna et regarda Katy avec un air paniqué dans le regard. Oh non, ça y était. Après ça, il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder en face.  
R : Je me sens bien avec vous.  
Rodney était au bord de la syncope (même s'il n'aime pas ce mot).  
K (se rapprochant un peu ) : Moi aussi je vous apprécie Rodney. Si vous vous lâchiez un peu plus, nous pourrions peut-être entamer une relation plus qu'amicale. Voulez-vous sortir avec moi ce soir? Le coeur de Katy battait fort. Elle n'aurait jamais demandé ça à Rodney si elle n'avait pas été encouragée par lui.  
R :J'en serais ravi.  
Les visages des scientifiques se rapprochèrent. Rodney, mon vieux, conduis-toi enfin comme un homme! Elle avait aimé la dernière fois. Rodney quitta son air craintif, prit Katy par la taille et la pencha en arrière. Après l'avoir regarder intensément, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Carson était dans les quartiers de Laura. Il était effrayé par la jeune femme, ou plutôt par son attitude. Elle le regardait comme une proie. Mais, au fond de lui, il attendait ça depuis longtemps. Il était collé au mur.  
C : Laura, nous pouvons prendre notre temps. Je ne voudrais pas vous brusquer.  
L (arrivée à sa hauteur) : Vous ne me brusquez pas. Je rêve aussi de vous mettre dans mon lit depuis le début. Mais je n'étais pas certaine de vos sentiments. Carson, détendez-vous, ça va bien se passer. Laura attira Carson vers son lit. Ils y passèrent deux heures de folie...

John fulminait dans ses quartiers. Elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait, il allait s'excuser des horreurs qu'il lui avait dites et elle l'avait frappé!! Elle l'avait frappé!! John alla dans la salle de bain. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Pas à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu, mais à cause des révélations de Liz. Oui, c'était bien elle qui avait appuyé sa promotion et c'était elle qui avait su s'imposer au sein de la base. Et au lieu de la remercier et de lui dire combien il l'admirait, il lui avait dit qu'elle était coincée et il l'avait faite pleurer. John se regarda dans la glace :  
J : T'es qu'un crétin immature mon pauvre John. Tu l'as perdu espèce d'imbécile!!  
De rage, il donna un grand coup de pieds dans le lavabo. Il serra les mâchoires de douleur. Il n'allait pas laisser les choses en l'état!! Il devait retourner voir Liz. Il sortit en trombe de la pièce et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Liz. Non, une seconde, elle ne le laisserait jamais entrer. Il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre lui demande d'entrer. McKay! John se dirigea vers le labo. Il entra et se figea devant le spectacle : Rodney était en train d'embrasser fougueusement le docteur Brown.  
J : Rodney, j'ai besoin de vous.  
R (en train d'embrasser Katy) : Mmmf? M'en fiche!  
Mais John n'avait pas le temps d'attendre et il tira Rodney par la manche. Katy perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol.  
J : Je vous le rend dans deux minutes docteur.  
Sur ce, John traîna McKay dans le couloir.  
R : Non mais vous êtes dingue?! Vous avez pas vu que j'avais enfin réussi à embrasser Katy?  
J : Si, félicitations McKay, je vous croyais une chiffe molle sur ce sujet.  
R (outré) : Colonel!  
J : Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me poser la question.  
R : Vous avez intérêt à ce que ça soit urgent!  
Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant les quartiers de Liz.  
J (à mi voix) : Dites-lui que vous voudriez entrer.  
R : Pourquoi?  
J: Parce que si c'est moi, elle ne voudra pas.  
R (se vengeant d'avoir été dérangé) : Que lui avez-vous dit?  
John lui raconta tout.  
R: Mais vous êtes un mufle! Si j'étais elle, je vous aurais laissé pour mort dans le couloir.  
J : Oui, ben McKay, ne rêvez pas trop, je vous aurez étalé en moins de deux. (Le ton suppliant) : Je vous en prie Rodney!  
R : Si elle m'en veut, je vous ferez payer!  
Puis, se tournant ver la porte de Liz :  
R : Elizabeth, je peux vous parler?  
E (d'une voix étouffée) : Pas maintenant Rodney.  
Rodney se tourna vers John en haussant les épaules. Le colonel lui fit signe d'insister. Rodney était embêté:  
R : C'est vraiment important. Je ne vous dérangerez pas sinon.  
E : Est-ce que le colonel Sheppard est à vos côtés?  
John mis une main surla bouche Rodney et répondit ave la voix de Rodney :  
J: Non.  
Liz ouvrit et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, John lâcha Rodney et, prenant Liz parle bras, entra avec elle dans ses quartiers. La jeune femme n'eut que le temps de voir la mine dépitée de Rodney avant que la porte ne se referme.

Sitôt que John lui eut lâché le bras, Liz voulut lui remettre une gifle. John arrêta sa main en la saisissant au poignet.  
J: Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter!  
E (les larmes aux yeux) : Vous n'en avez pas assez dit, vous voulez en rajouter une couche?! Allez-y,allez-y!! Non, mieux, je vais vous faciliter la tâche. Je suis une frustrée, une arriviste! Une pauvre idiote qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut!  
Liz avait fait lâcher prise à John et s'était dirigée vers sa baie vitrée pour cacher ses larmes. John regarda autour de lui, désemparé. Il avait préparé toute une tirade pour elle. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était un idiot, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait dit toutes ces choses affreuses sous le coup de la colère et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Toutes ces pensées lui traversaient l'esprit et n'arrivaient pas à s'organiser. Il fit alors confiance à son instinct. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la baie. Liz lui tournait toujours le dos et ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. John lui posa une main sur l'épaule, ce qui la fit se retourner. Ses yeux étaient amplis de colère. Ceux de John étaient remplis de désespoir.  
E : John, je vous déteste!  
J : C'est vrai?  
E : Oui!  
John sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir. Elle le pensait. Celle qu'il aimait le détestait en ce moment.  
J : Moi je vous aime.  
Une lueur passa dans le regard de Liz.  
L : Vous avez une drôle de façon de le montrer colonel!  
J : Je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler comme je l'ai fait.  
E : Mais vous pensiez ce que vous avez dit!  
J : Non, je l'ai dit sous le coup de la colère. Je ne le pensais pas.  
E (hésitante) : C'est vrai, vous ne le pensiez pas?  
J : Oui, c'est vrai.  
Les traits de Liz se détendirent.  
J : Vous pensiez ce que vous avez dit?  
E : Oui. Vous me faites souffrir John.  
Liz se détourna du militaire pour regarder de nouveau à travers la baie. Elle écrasa rageusement une larme.  
J (ne comprenant pas tout à fait) : Vous m'en voulez parce que je rencontre d'autres femmes?  
E : Vous appelez ça rencontrer? Vous couchez avec elles John! Et moi qui attends toujours votre retour avec angoisse! Vous savez ce que ça me fait quand j'entends par des bruits de couloir que vous avez fait une nouvelle conquête?!  
J : Je vais voir ailleurs parce que je sais que je n'ai aucune chance avec vous.  
E : Qu'en savez vous?! Est-ce que vous avez jamais tenté quelque chose à mon égard pour savoir si vous aviez une chance?  
J (prenant (enfin) conscience de la situation) : N..non. Vous avez raison, je suis un lâche.  
Liz ferma les yeux. Il avait enfin compris sa souffrance. Elle pencha la tête en avant, en signe de soulagement. A cet instant, elle sentit le souffle chaud de John contre sa peau. Elle se raidit.  
E : Que faite-vous?  
J : Je tente quelque chose.  
Liz ferma les yeux. Les lèvres de John effleuraient sa nuque. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. John embrassa son cou. Puis ses bras entourèrent Liz. La jeune femme agrippa alors le militaire. Elle ne voulait plus jamais qu'il la lâche. Puis, se ressaisissant :  
E (dans un murmure qui se voulait ferme, mais sans y parvenir) : John... C'est trop facile!  
J : Tu as envie de le faire avec moi Elizabeth?  
Le traître! Il lui avait posé la question à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre!!  
E: Oui, j'en ai très envie.  
La jeune femme se retourna. Ses yeux, rougis de larmes, abritaient à présent une passion soudaine.  
J : Tu me pardonnes pour toutes ces horreurs?  
E : Oui. Et toi pour les miennes?  
J : En partie.  
Liz le regarda sans comprendre.  
J (lui souriant) : Oui parce que tu avais en partie raison.  
E (lui souriant à son tour) : Je vais te prouver que je suis pas une frigide!  
A cet instant, Liz passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de John. A cet contact, le militaire tressaillit. Liz le débarrassa de ce bout de tissu. Elle caressa le torse de John. A chaque frisson du corps du militaire, un muscle apparaissait.  
E : Je ne t'avais jamais vu torse nu.  
J : Ca te plait?  
E : Oui, beaucoup.  
Liz l'emmena vers le lit. En moins de deux secondes,leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent sur le plancher. Les deux amants se cherchèrent, puis se complétèrent rapidement. Une longue ondulation s'ensuivit. Enfin, John épuisé, reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de Liz.  
E : Alors, j'étais comment?  
J : Tu as été plus que chaude!  
John rougit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Liz fut surprise de sa franchise mais sourit au compliment. Elle releva la tête de John.  
E : Merci.

Une semaine plus tard, Teyla et Ronon, Katy et Rodney, Carson et Laura et John et Liz se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Liz. Les effets du sérum s'étaient dissipés. Chacun tenait sa moitié par la taille. Caldwell entra à ce moment là, accompagné de Kavanagh (oui, je me lâche). John lâcha immédiatement Liz, ce qu'elle apprécia moyennement, mais elle comprit son geste : il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des problèmes à cause de lui. Par contre Carson Rodney et Ronon n'avait pas rompu le contact charnel avec leur compagne. Mais si Caldwell n'avait rien vu, Kavanagh avait perçu le geste de John.  
E : Colonel que me vaut cette visite? Je ne vous attendais pas avant trois jours.  
Cal : Oui, mais le docteur Kavanagh m'a fait part de son besoin urgent de matériel informatique, ainsi que d'une chose, disons...plus personnelle.  
Kavanagh arborait son petit sourire narquois et vainqueur, celui que seuls les lâches et les trouillards osent afficher lorsqu'ils se sentent protéger par une instance supérieure (e l'occurrence Caldwell).  
E : Ah vraiment, et de quoi s'agit-il?  
Cal : Il semblerait que certains personnes de l'expédition entretiennent des relations pour le moins intimes entre elles alors qu'elles devraient s'en abstenir.  
Rodney, à la surprise générale, prit la parole :  
Rod : Vous voulez parler de nos trois couples?  
Cal : Trois?  
Rod : Oui, Teyla et Ronon, Carson et le lieutenant Cadman et e docteur Brown et moi?  
Cal : Je n'ai rien à redire à vos couples, du moins officiellement. Par contre...  
John : Par contre?  
Cal : Par contre celui que vous formez avec le Docteur Weir n'est pas tolérable!!  
Liz était rouge de colère.  
E : Qui vous a dit une chose pareille?  
Kavanagh bomba fièrement le torse.  
Ronon : Je vais vous écraser misérable insecte!!  
Kavanagh recula derrière le colonel Caldwell.  
E : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
Liz prit la main de Sheppard dans la sienne et s'avança vers Caldwell pour qu'il les voit bien. Puis, à dix centimètres du commandant du Dédale, Liz se retourna, prit John par la taille et le renversa pour lui administrer le plus langoureux des baisers. Les trois autres couples s'échangèrent des regards amusés. Lorsque Liz eut fini, elle regarda fièrement Caldwell.  
E : Ca c'est si vous pensiez que j'étais frigide et lâche. J'aime le colonel John Sheppard. Ca vous pose un problème?  
Cal : Oui! Et a en posera un à Landry.  
Ronon, Rodney, John et Carson encerclèrent les deux hommes :  
Ronon : Si vous dites quoique ce soit, je vous emmènerais sur une planète infestée de Wraith pour qu'ils viennent vous bouffer!  
Rod : Moi je ferais en sorte que les drones des Anciens aient une nouvelle cible la prochaine fois que vous mettrez les pieds sur cette base.  
Carson : Et il se pourrait bien que j'égare malencontreusement un virus mortel modèle Ancien.  
John s'approcha à quelques centimètres de Caldwell :  
J : Moi je n'ai pas autant d'imagination et je me contenterai de vus tuer de mes mains.  
Caldwell sortit sans un mot. Kavanagh, lui, était pétrifié. Liz s'approcha de lui.  
E : Ecoutez-moi bien. Non seulement vous allez retourner sur le Dédale, mais en plus vous ne remettrez plus JAMAIS les pieds sur cette cité.  
Kavanagh acquiesça et s'enfuit sas demander son reste. Les couples se reformèrent et s'embrassèrent, sous les applaudissements des nombreux spectateurs qui avaient assisté à la scène.

VOILA FIN


End file.
